


Daily Love Live! Sunshine! Writing Prompts Collection

by Schyven



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schyven/pseuds/Schyven
Summary: This month I've challenged myself to write at least a drabble and post it everyday.These will most likely just be YouRiko drabbles, but I will add tags as needed.





	1. "You have horrible taste in sandwiches"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You have horrible taste in sandwiches.”  
> Word count: 390  
> Characters: Riko, You  
> Pairing: YouRiko  
> AU: Teacher!AU

    “You have horrible taste in sandwiches.” Riko paused mid-bite, caught off guard. From the doorway of the teachers’ lounge, You giggled at the sight before her: Riko, the normally graceful and elegant art teacher, wide-eyed and cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk from the bite she’d taken. Seeing who it was, Riko quickly brought up her hand to hide her mouth, finishing her bite of food before regaining her composure, straightening her back and smoothing out her skirt. She noted the wrapped bundle the gym teacher carried as she made her way across the room.

    “What’s wrong with egg salad sandwiches?” Riko asked as You slipped into the empty seat beside her and excitedly placed her bundle onto the table. She watched as You quickly undid the cloth wrap, nearly knocking down the rest of her lunch in her haste to undo the knot, and unveiled an abnormally large bento.

    “Nothing’s wrong with them,” You admitted. She popped open the bento, revealing two hamburg steaks, undoubtedly prepared by You herself, and some cooked vegetables tucked into the side compartments. “It’s just...you practically eat them everyday! Don’t you ever want to switch it up - like a juicy hamburg steak!” To punctuate her point, she gestured the open bento. Finally connecting the pieces together, Riko caught on to what You was trying to do, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards as she brought up a hand to stifle a giggle.

    “I happen to really like egg salad sandwiches,” she said. When You pouted in response, she packed up the rest of her lunch, chuckling softly to herself. “Although, maybe I _am_ in the mood for something different. Something like...” she purposefully trailed off, drinking in the sight of You’s wide smile and sparkling eyes as she became overcome with excitement. “Like a juicy hamburg steak,” Riko concluded, laughing when You scrambled to fish out some utensils. However, Riko nearly choked on air and her face became flushed with embarrassment when You cut off a piece from one of the steaks and held it up towards her mouth, obviously intent on feeding her.

    “Say ‘ahhh’!” As embarrassed as she was, Riko was weak to You’s dazzling smile and the eager spark in her beautiful eyes. With a gentle sigh, she resigned herself to her fate and allowed You to feed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fire  
> Word Count: 243  
> Characters: Riko, You, Chika (Mentioned), Ruby (Mentioned)  
> Pairing: N/A  
> AU: Persona!AU

A torrent of fire tore through the room as the Shadow unleashed another fire breathe upon them. Caught mid-attack, You found herself directly in the path of the attach. She froze in place and braced for impact, knowing she would not be able to get away in time.

“You!” She felt arms wrapping around her waist, twisting her around and out of danger, throwing her onto the floor and on her back. The wind was knocked out of her as her rescurer fell on top of her, and You instinctively wrapped her arms protectively around them. A wave of heat washed over them as the attack pass over them. “Are you alright?” Riko pushed herself up, giving You a quick once-over to check for any injuries.

“Back’s a little sore, but I’ll live,” You assured, lips quirking up into a grateful smile. “Thanks for the save,” she added. Riko quickly stood up, extending her hand out to pull her up. Before either of them could say anything else, Chika’s battlecry and Ruby’s distressed warnings brought them back to reality. “Come on, we’ve got a Shadow to defeat!” You charged back into battle with a loud shout, forcing its attention away from Chika, who’d by then been knocked down.

Watching You run recklessly back into battle, despite a warning shout from Ruby, Riko sighed as she summoned her Persona, knowing that she would be doing a whole lot of healing in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	3. Slow ride in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slow ride in the rain  
> Word Count: 321  
> Characters: Riko, You, the rest of Aqours (mentioned)  
> Pairing(s): YouRiko  
> AU: N/A

Rain pitter-pattered against the windows of the train as they made their way back from the live, tired and worn out. Riko idly played on her phone, fighting back her own wariness because she’d rather sleep in her bed than on the train. All around her, the rest of Aqours were in various states of awakeness.

    Across the aisle, Hanamaru reads while sandwiched between a snoring Yoshiko and dozing Ruby, not at all bothered by their combined weight on her shoulders. Further down the car, the third years enjoyed each other’s company in companionable silence. Directly across from her, Chika has also fallen asleep, head against the window and mouth hanging open as she does. 

    Feeling a weight on her shoulder, Riko looked up from her phone, lips twitching up into a fond smile as she saw You leaning against her, the ashen-haired second year blinking rapidly in a weak attempt to stay awake.

    “Hey, you can sleep if you’re tired,” Riko assured, voice barely above a whisper. You whined in response, stubbornly shaking her head.

    “M’not tired,” she lied, still trying to blink away sleep.

    “Mhmm, sure you aren’t,” Riko chuckled. She slipped her phone into her pocket, and wrapped her arm around You’s shoulders, gently running her finger through You’s silky hair. You wrapped her arms around Riko’s waist and pulled her closer. They fell into silence, basking in each other’s warmth. Rain splashed against the window, the train raced along the track, Yoshiko snored, Hanamaru turned the pages of her book, Kanan muttered something, Mari giggled, Dia gave an amused hum, and Chika snorted in her sleep.

    You’s breathing eventually became steady and her hold around Riko’s waist slackened, having lost the battle to stay awake.

    With You’s warmth at her side and the sounds around her, Riko fished her phone back out of her pocket and spent the rest of the train ride fighting to stay awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	4. “I wish you could tell me what’s going on. I want to help.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I wish you could tell me what’s going on. I want to help.”  
> Word Count: 661  
> Characters: Chika, You, Riko (Minor)  
> Pairing(s): N/A  
> AU: Persona!AU

    Before Chika could rush out of the classroom, she felt someone grab onto her wrist, bringing her to an abrupt halt. She dug her heels into the ground to keep herself from being dragged back and when she looked over her shoulder, she came face-to-face with You, eyes downcast and lips in a pout.  
    “Where are you going?” You asked. She spoke quickly, as though Chika would simply leave if she didn’t speak quick enough, despite the iron grip she had on her. When Chika attempted to shake out of her grasp, it only tightened. “I thought we were supposed to walk home together today - I don’t have practice!” she added. “Do you have to see a teacher or something? I can -!”  
   “Woah, calm down, You!” Chika finally interrupted, unnerved by her friend’s actions. It was obvious that You really wanted to spend time with her, but she needed to meet up with Riko so that they could discuss her dungeon more in-depth and try to understand what was going on with the Shadows. “I-I’m sorry, but, uh, I actually made plans to hang out with Riko today,” she explained, doing her best to sound sheepish. She felt guilty for pushing You away. However, with their Personas, she and Riko could finally get to the bottom of what was happening in Numazu and potentially prevent anyone else from falling victim.  
    You would have to wait until they solved the puzzle.  
    “Can’t you just reschedule? It’s been ages since we’ve hung out,” You whined, childishly tugging Chika’s wrist. “You guys can hang out tomorrow...I have swim practice tomorrow,” she added grimly.  
    “I’m sorry, but this is important.” As she said this, Chika managed to shake out of You’s grasp, giving her a guilty smile. “We can hang out next time -”  
    “I won’t be free for weeks,” You interjected, stepping around her and blocking her path to the door. “Surely Riko will understand if you hold off until tomorrow?”  
    “It really can’t wait.” Chika attempted to skirt around her friend, but between the desks and You’s shuffling to prevent her escape, it was nearly impossible without shoving something (or You) aside. “She’s helping me out with an assignment,” she lied, fishing out excuses to escape. They’ve been going back and forth for a while now, and she really needed to get to Riko.  
   “Then, let me help! I want to help!” You insisted, desperate. Chika paused.  
    As strong as You may be with her athleticism and weight-lifting, she did not have a Persona. Without a Persona, she would be no match against the Shadows. Even with a Persona, Shadows were dangerous. Chika had witnessed how terrifying and dangerous Shadows could be. Riko’s, once transformed, had nearly killed her just weeks ago.  
    Persona or no, Chika would rather have You stay out of danger.  
    “You really can’t help me with this, You.” Chika said firmly. Her serious tone finally sank in, and You dropped her stance and turned her back to her.  
   “Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
    Chika silently watched as You marched towards the door, throwing it open with a surprising amount of force. Riko, who had apparently been waiting for Chika outside of the classroom, jumped back with a small frightened yelp as You brushed past her. After You disappeared around the corner, Riko peered into the classroom, spotting the gloomy Chika almost immediately.  
    “We, uh, we can always talk tomorrow?” Riko quietly offered, outing herself as an eavesdropper. Chika shook her head in response.  
    “She’ll be fine,” she said. “Let’s just try to get all of this over with.” At Riko’s slow, reluctant, nod, she stepped out of the classroom and they made their way to her house.

    The next day, You was absent. However, Chika was not worried. She knew You got sick easily. It was only after an entire week of absences and a morning announcement that she realized the truth:  
    You had been become the next victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	5. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dog  
> Word Count: 130  
> Characters: Riko, You  
> Pairing(s): YouRiko  
> AU: N/A  
> Author's note: Very, very short drabble today, but it was just one of those days.

When Riko finally returns to her room, carrying a small tray of snacks and drinks, she finds You asleep in her bed with Prelude curled up on top of her. A warmth settles in her chest at the adorable sight before her, and she gently sets the tray down before making her way over to her bed. Smiling fondly, she simply watched them as they slept. You, worn out from playing with the puppy all morning (instead of doing homework, like she had initially planned when she had asked to come over), dozed peacefully, despite puppy sprawled out over her stomach. Meanwhile, Prelude snorted and snored as she slept.

Riko fished out her phone, snapping a few pictures before she sat down at the table to continue working on homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	6. Little Demon #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Little Demon #4  
> Word Count: 706  
> Characters: Ruby, Yoshiko, Leah (minor)  
> Pairing(s): However you interpret it  
> AU: Sense8!AU  
> Author's note: For some context, my Sense8!AU is more of an reinterpretation of the concept presented by the series Sense8. To make a long explanation short: My Sense8!AU heavily focuses on character relationship and interactions under those supernatural conditions.  
> This particular drabble dips into some description of depression, so if you wish to avoid that, then please feel free to do so.

Her fourth little demon is a small, timid creature. She’s always shrinking into herself, always hunched over in a way that makes her appear even smaller than Zuramaru. She’s fidgety, prone to jumping at even the smallest of frights and flinching if you look upon her too suddenly. She wilts under hard stares and cries at raised voices. One would think she’d be unfit as a little demon.

    But she _understands_.

 

    It’s just another one of those days - Just another day of feeling everything and nothing all at once. She can’t find the energy to even sit up in bed, so she curls up into her blanket and buries her face into the pillow. Her apartment is as dark as ever, with the curtains pulled to keep any light from spilling inside. Nonetheless, she hears the deep croak of crows and knows that it’s at least daytime - but that does little to motivate her to get out of bed. She hates how heavy her head feels when she’s thinking of nothing in particular, so she screws her eyes shut and begs for sleep.

    After tossing and throwing in bed for who-knows-how-long, she eventually falls back into a dreamless sleep.

    When she wakes up again, Ruby is pulling open her curtains and cracking open a window, letting the bright light destroy the dark santacary of her apartment. Had it been anyone else - had it been any other day - Yoshiko would’ve hissed and snapped and barked out insults - But it’s Ruby and Ruby loves breathing in fresh air and feeling the sun on her skin, and who was she to deny her any of that?

    She’s too tired to care, regardless. So she simply rolls over, back to Ruby and the window, and pulls her blanket over her head.

    “Good afternoon, Yoshiko,” Ruby greets, back still facing her as the redhead peers out the window. In the comfort of her bed, Yoshiko feels the warmth of the sun on her cheeks, the refreshing spring breeze through her hair. “This morning, Leah and I went and got groceries from the supermarket. Then she taught me how to make miso soup.”

She can see Ruby’s grumpy roommate standing in the tiny kitchen she shares with Ruby, dressed in a bright pink apron and wielding a ladle. She can hear Leah gruffly explaining the steps needed to cook an edible miso soup. She can smell the soup boiling on the stove. She can taste the tofu on her tongue when Ruby sneaks a bite while Leah isn’t looking. She can feel the warmth flutter in her chest when Leah turns and shoots Ruby a suspicious, but soft and amused, glare over her shoulder.

    Yoshiko opens her eyes and returns to her bedroom.

When she hears gentle footsteps coming towards the beds, Yoshiko scoots over to give Ruby space to sit down. The bed dips under Ruby’s weight, and she continues talking: “She was very patient with me. Cooking is still hard for me.”

    _I’m sure you did your best_. Yoshiko thinks.

    “I did my Rubesty,” Ruby giggles, her soft laughter filling the empty air of the small apartment. “...Do you want me to stay?” Ruby already knows the answer to that question, but she asks anyway because she knows - and Yoshiko knows that she knows - that Yoshiko likes her company and loves listening to her talk.

    Nonetheless, Yoshiko nods.

    For the next hour, Ruby’s gentle voice fills the apartment as she talks about what she’s done in this week, and Yoshiko relives each moment Ruby shares with her - reveling in the feeling of _feeling_. Unfortunately, she lacks the energy to stay awake, so she eventually drifts off to the sound of Ruby’s voice and the taste of custard as Ruby recounts when she’d visited a new cafe a few days ago.

    When she eventually wakes up, it is early evening and Ruby has long since disappeared. She sees her curtains flutter gently in the wind and the sunset painting her apartment orange, red, and yellow. She hears the blaring of sirens in the distance and hears the evening chime blare from the city’s speakers. She feels the warmth of her covers - feels the heaviness lift from her head.

Yoshiko sits up.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	7. "I feel like you belong here."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I feel like you belong here."  
> Word Count: 320  
> Characters: Riko, You  
> Pairing(s): YouRiko  
> AU: Sense8!AU

“Can I show you something?” Captain Watanabe’s - You’s - voice is so incredibly gently, hardly above a whisper. Her bright blue eyes shimmer in the light of the setting sun, reminding Riko of warmth beach shores. Riko allows You to take her by the hand and guide her out of the Captain’s Quarters. Her hand is rough and calloused from years of lifting weights, pricking from sewing needles, cuts from cooking accidents. As they make their way towards the front of the ship, Riko finds that she feels safe and grounded.  
And though she has never set foot on a ship in her life, she does not question how she is already accustomed to walking on the rolling seas.  
With a grand sweep of her arm, You motions to the sea, like an artist unveiling their masterpiece. The setting sun dyed the normally blue waters, painting it with shades of oranges, pinks, yellows, and reds. They were currently docked at a port, the ferry gently bobbing with the waves. Just beyond the docks, Riko can hear the sounds of the city as people began to wind down for the day. Shutters clanging shut as stores closed for the night, childrens’ laughter as they hurried home for dinner, dock workers chattering tiredly amongst themselves as they waited for their shifts to end.  
Feeling eyes on her, Riko turned around and meet You’s stare, eyes reflecting the painted ocean and lips twitching up in a small, almost shy, smile.  
“Why don’t you stay?” she asked quietly. “For some reason, I feel like you belong here.” You reached out towards her other hand, her approach slow to give Riko amble time to protest if she wanted to. Without thinking, Riko meet her halfway, intertwining their hands together. She peered into You’s gentle eyes, held her strong hands, and basked in her presence.  
“...me too,” Riko eventually admitted. “I feel like I belong here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	8. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hug  
> Word Count: 650  
> Characters: Riko, You, the rest of Aqours (minor/mentioned)  
> Pairing(s): YouRiko  
> AU: N/A

    A blindfolded Ruby whimpered as You carefully led her towards the front of the stage, shuffling her feet to keep from tripping over herself. Just before You let go of Ruby’s hands, she booed in her ear, earning a round of laughter from the audience and a shocked shriek from Ruby. She grinned as she hurried to the others, ignoring Dia’s glare to stand next to Chika and watch Riko make her way towards Ruby.

    You always looked forward to fan meetings. They were wonderful opportunities to meet more of their fans, the small performances that they did helped them prepare for much larger lives, and their more casual atmosphere allowed the girls to relax and joke around more. Not only that, but they got to play silly games that never failed to entertain her. 

    For this particular fan meeting, Kanan and Chika had banded together, suggesting that they play a something like a guessing game. The rules were simple: They would each take turns being blindfolded, and then they would have to guess who they were hugging after 15 seconds. Of course, to spice things up and to keep them on their toes, Chika added that they would make up some arbitrary conditions for each other. Their suggestion was initially met with some mixed responses (As usual) but, after some discussion, Dia eventually decided that it was harmless enough and begrudgingly allowed it.

    And so here they were, You eagerly watched as they played, laughing loudly at the silly antics of the other girls. Ruby apologized to Riko for guessing wrong, Chika angrily chastised Yoshiko for cheating by hiding her bun, Mari cackled as she reached down and squeezed Kanan’s thighs (to which Dia scolded her for inappropriate behavior afterwards), You cheered when she correctly guessed Dia and Mari as her hug-buddies, Kanan sighed in frustration as she pulled away the blindfold and saw that she guessed wrong.

    By the time Riko’s name was called, You’s cheeks were starting to hurt from all of the laughing and smiling she’s done.

    However, the smile quickly fell when Chika playfully elbowed her in the ribs and showed her the slip of paper in her hand, revealing that You would be the one Riko had to hug. As Dia helped Riko put on a pair of oven mitts, which she must wear for her turn, You tried - and failed - to hide her blush from the rest of her friends and the audience. However, before she knew it, Chika and Kanan practically shoved her into Riko’s waiting arms, and she felt her cheeks burned so much that it almost hurt. 

With a curious hum, Riko slowly ran her oven mitt-covered hands up and down You’s body, further flustering and embarrassing the ashen-haired girl. Those 15 seconds felt like centuries to You as Riko stroked her hair, buried her nose in her hair, wrapped her arms around You’s waist and pulled her closer. When it finally over and You stepped out of Riko’s hold, Chika, Mari, and Kanan erupted into boisterous laughter and You felt like she could die from her embarrassment.

“So, what’s your guess, Riko?” Chika asked while trying to catch her breath from laughing so much.

“Is it You?” she replied almost immediately.

“Correct!” At Chika’s confirmation, Riko pulled off the overmitts and blindfold, smiling victoriously at the still-very-flustered You.

“How were you able to tell?” Kanan asked. Instead of replying right away, Riko, much to everyone’s delight, wrapped her arms around You’s waist and pulled her in for another hug.

“We fit together like pieces of a puzzle,” Riko whispered into her ear. She giggled as she pulled away, taking in You’s bright red face before it was hidden away behind her hands.

“...I didn’t quite catch that, but good for you, You.” Kanan offered a thumbs-up and Chika moved on with the game by announcing Hanamaru as the next hugger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	9. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Request  
> Word Count: 175  
> Characters: Chika, You  
> Pairing(s): YouRiko  
> AU: N/A

“I want a duet with Riko,” You confessed causally, glancing up from her needlework briefly to confirm that Chika had heard her. Across the table, Chika looked up from her notebook, mouth hanging open in shock. Her shock lasted only a moment, however, before she beamed excitedly at You. Seeing her expression, You asked: “So you’ll write it?”

She jumped in her seat when Chika shot out of her chair and slammed her hands on the table.

    “Write it? I already _wrote_ it!” You watched in stunned silence as her friend scrambled towards her desk, throwing open a drawer and fishing out another notebook from the mess. She slapped the notebook down onto the table, grinning from ear to ear as she flipped it open and revealed the lyrics to a love song. “I’ve been waiting forever to get the okay from either you and Riko!”

    “....Why do you have a love song prepared for me and Riko?” You asked apprehensively, almost afraid of the answer. Chika shot her a serious look. 

    “YouRiko for life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	10. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wonderland  
> Word Count: 653  
> Characters: Riko, Chika (Minor), Yoshiko (Minor)  
> Pairing(s): N/A  
> AU: Persona!AU  
> Author's Note: I've put a stupid amount of thought for my Persona AU for almost every aspect but the Personas themselves LOL. I've decided to base the Personas off of the card sets from SIF, but even then they are subject to change, so don't be surprised if in future drabbles some characters have different Personas than what I originally wrote LOL

She no longer hears Tenshi’s guiding voice in her head. In fact, she no longer feels Tenshi’s presence at all. Rather, she’s been replaced with something else -  _ someone else _ . When she tries to call upon her Persona for strength, she no longer envisions white, feathery wings, a flowing white gown, and a crown of flowers. Rather, she pictures a dark pink, fluffy tail, a long, crimson red petticoat jacket, and bottles of color liquid floating in the air. The maternal aura that once provided her gentle suggestions in her daily life has been replaced with a distinct air of arrogance, smug confidence commanding her in her decisions. When she tries to invoke her Persona,  _ Tenshi  _ no longer comes to mind.

    “Cheshire!” Seeing the Shadows close in on her friends, Riko threw up her arm and summoned her Persona. The air above her head twisted and warped, tearing away for her Persona to step into existence. Riko paused when she did not hear the flapping of powerful wings and see the familiar angel-like being that normally occupied her into battle swoop into the battlefront.

    A new Persona manifested right before her very eyes. Impossibly white, thick-soled, boots stepped upon the cold stones of the dungeon before her. The Persona’s crimson red coat fluttered in the wind kicked up by the summoning process. An assortment of glass bottles, filled with colorful liquid, bobbed around her.  The upper-half of her face was adorned by a dark pink mask, resembling a cat’s, decorated with light pink markings. Her lips were pulled up in a smug smirk, cat ears twitching in anticipation for the battle to come. 

    Cheshire said nothing as she plucked one of the bottles out of the air, easily flicking off the cap with her thumb before tossing the bright red liquid upon the Shadows. The Shadows hissed and screamed and gurgled as the liquid came into contact with them, their skin bubbling as it burned them. Without pause, Cheshire twisted open another bottle, the neon green liquid exploding violently when it fell upon the Shadows. In a matter of seconds since her summoning, the Persona had reduced the Shadows into piles of smoking ashes.

    “Whoa!” Chika exclaimed, jumping to her feet and staring at the new Persona with an awestruck expression. “Is this your Persona, Riko? What happened to Tenshi?”

    “...I can’t hear Tenshi anymore,” Riko quietly admitted. “But...When I called for my Persona, Cheshire’s name came out so naturally - I suppose she is my Persona now?” As she spoke, Cheshire briefly tipped her hat in greeting, smirking down at them as she placed it back on her head. She glanced over her shoulder, catching Riko’s eyes, nodding before she fully turned her back to the rest of the Persona-users. In the blink of the eye, she’d vanished from existence.

    “I didn’t know you had the ability to change Personas, Riko!” Ruby said, having finally gotten over her shock of seeing Cheshire for the first time.

    “I didn’t know that either,” Riko admitted. “And it’s only Cheshire, who seems to have replaced Tenshi entirely.”

    “Then, perhaps this is a sign from the gods, showing us Lily’s transformation into a little demon of the Great Yohane!” Yoshiko proclaimed, striking her signature pose.

    Riko thought of the gentle and maternal, but meek and quiet, Tenshi, and the confident, smug Cheshire.  She thought about how much she’s changed since meeting Chika and the others - about how she once did not have the courage to change her destiny and look beyond the path she’d thought been laid before her. She thought about how she once thought saving the town of Numazu was absolutely impossible, and that her father had been insane when he agreed to take on the case.

    “I agree, Yocchan,” Riko spoke up, startling the other since she’d been standing in silence for quite some time. “I think this is a sign of a transformation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	11. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Link  
> Word Count: 161  
> Characters: Chika, Riko, You  
> Pairing(s): YouRiko (Implied)  
> AU: Technically Persona!AU, but that's doesn't effect the drabble

Spotting Riko outside from the corner of her eye, Chika paused in her tracks to see what her friend was up to. Riko was stepping through the school gates, on her way home, when a shout caught her attention. Chika saw a blur of gray before You burst from the crowd of homebound students and hurried over to Riko. With a bosterious laugh and wide grin in greeting, You bumped shoulders with Riko, a playful gesture that caught the redhead off guard and nearly toppled her over. You quickly helped her regain her balance, smiling apologetically as she did. 

They began talking to each other, though Chika was too far to make out what was being said. She watched as You said something to Riko, getting an eager nod in response. They started walking again, shoulder-to-shoulder, and headed towards the bus stop. Seeing them spend time together, Chika smiled fondly to herself, before she resumed doing what she’d been doing before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	12. Social Link: Rank 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Social Link: Rank 1  
> Word Count: 643  
> Characters: Riko, You, Chika (minor)  
> Pairing(s): Eventual YouRiko  
> AU: Persona!AU  
> Author's Note: The first of a series of connected drabbles I plan to work on over the next few days. As the main story of the Persona!AU focuses heavily a lot on Chika's perspective, these drabbles are designed to explore You and Riko's relationship beyond what Chika sees and how it eventually progresses.

After a long fought battle with You’s Shadow, all three of them had settled in the school’s infirmary, too tired to do anything else. Riko and Chika had laid You down onto one of the beds, promising her that they’d explain everything once morning came and they could get her to a doctor to see if she was actually okay. Against Riko’s advice, Chika had then jumped into the bed and curled up beside her friend, wrapping her arms around You before falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. When You didn’t complain, Riko settled in one of the free beds nearby and fell asleep.

After some time, she was startled awake by the sound of You’s voice. 

“...Not mad, huh?” You croaked. Rolling over, Riko looked over to the bed You and Chika occupied. In the dark of the night, she could barely make out You staring up at the ceiling, lying limb in Chika’s grip. Though she was obviously mentally and physically exhausted from being trapped in her dungeon for almost a week and then fighting her Shadow, it didn’t seem as though You would be falling asleep anytime soon, not with her mind running a mile a minute.

“No,” Riko answered, startling You.

“I thought you were asleep,” she admitted sheepishly, gazed remaining locked on the ceiling. “But, I guess it’s nice to know that you’re not mad at me.” Riko could tell from her tone that she didn’t believe her - and she certainly couldn’t blame You for not trusting the words of a stranger, especially one who, just hours ago, was nearly killed by her jealousy. 

“It must’ve been scary, feeling like your best friend was being taken away from you.” She doubted that she would be able to convince You so easily, so she decided to change topics, hoping to get to know her better.

After all, if she was correct in her assumptions, she and You would be fighting by each other’s side soon enough.

“It was,” You whispered, voice quivering. She fell silent afterwards and, though she could not see it in the darkness, Riko imagined that there was a far-away look in You’s lonely eyes as she relived the past couple of weeks.

She remembered how adamantly You had denied her Shadow, snapping and howling throughout most of the battle as she refused to believe that she’d been stomping down her true feelings. Riko knew almost absolutely nothing about You, besides what she’d seen on the few occasions she’d seen You and Chika talk to one another and what she’d learn from her dungeon and Shadow. She imagined how You’s life must’ve been like since entering high school: Joining the swim team and finding herself with less and less time to spend with Chika, apparently her only remaining childhood friend. The strong, positive front she had put up to keep Chika and everyone else around them from worrying about her. That front being threatened as she watched Riko steal Chika away from her, their investigation on the Shadows and dungeon consuming what time Chika and You had left to spend together. And, finally, that final spike of jealousy and anger falling away as she felt her surroundings become warped and distorted before coming face-to-face with her Shadow.

Before she knew it, Riko found herself trying to reach out to You, to hold onto her hand and squeeze it reassuringly - like her mother had done for her many times before. She caught herself and quickly let her hand drop back onto the bed.

“You should sleep,” Riko suggested. “We can talk more once you’ve fully recovered from all this.” She received no response from You. She closed her eyes, going back to sleep. Just as she was about to drift back into a dreamless rest, she barely heard You’s whisper:

“...I’m sorry, Sakurauchi...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	13. Social Link: Rank 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Social Link: Rank 2  
> Word Count: 1135  
> Characters: Riko, You  
> Pairing(s): Eventual YouRiko  
> AU: Persona!AU  
> Author's Note: Sorry this is late, but I've fallen behind. Hopefully the extra long drabble makes up for it, though the ending may be a bit weak since I'm so tired.

    You huffed in annoyance as she shouldered her bag, shooting her coach one last desperate look before she was directed to leave once again. Despite assuring them that she was feeling perfectly fine, the school and her coach insisted that she take time away from her extracurricular to recover from the week she’d been missing. She understood why they wanted her to take the time off, and she felt touched that they cared for her well-being to go to these lengths - But she wasn’t used to having this much free time on her hands, and she thought she would go mad from the boredom. The whole situation was so frustrating. She felt frustrated that she was not allowed in the pool. She missed being in the water. She missed diving. She missed swimming. She missed the weightlessness of being in the water.

    She missed the distraction from the grim reality around her.

    “You know they told you to take time off for a reason.” You jolted, swiveling around and jumping when she found Riko standing patiently by the locker room door. The redhead gingerly took a step closer, offering You an apologetic smile for startling her. Her stance was relaxed and open, and she kept a safe distance between them. “If you miss the water so much, how about we go to the beach?” You knew that Riko knew the waters would be too cold to go swimming, and that her problems were not so simple. Regardless, she didn’t have it in her to reject Riko. Nor did she have anything better to do.

    “Sure.”

    The bus ride to the beach was quiet and awkward. Before today, they’d been alone together. There had always been some other person, usually Chika, who could soften Riko’s presence. However, now that they were alone and walking alone the shores on a cool autumn evening, she was fully aware of her.

    She was aware of the occasional glances Riko shot her way when she thought You wasn’t looking. She was aware of the calculated distance she kept between them at all times. She was aware of how Riko fiddled with her hands behind her back. 

    She was starting to suspect why Riko had cornered her so suddenly.

    “You brought me out here because you wanted to talk, right?” You asked, stopping in her tracks and staring out at the water. Just behind her, Riko hummed softly.

    “I brought you here because I thought it would help you feel better,” she replied. “I know -”

    “Please stop that.” You interrupted, turning around to face her. Her eyes were cold, lips pressed in a thin line, as she glared at Riko. “You seem to think you know a lot about me and my feelings.” 

    “Maybe it was presumptuous of me to assume I know how you feel,” Riko admitted, her expression neutral. Though she thought she’d seen right through Riko’s act, You was surprised to see the other keeping her cool when being called out. “But, I’d like to think we have some common ground. We were both trapped in our dungeons, after all.” Riko took a step closer, staring directly into her eyes. Confronted with Riko’s unwavering gaze, You was faced with what she’d been trying to avoid for the longest time:

_     The Shadow relentlessly lunged at Riko, eyes flashing and jaws snapping. Riko’s blood curdling scream shock the entire dungeon as she scrambled away, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste to escape. Chika shouted spell after spell, while her Persona scratched, bashed, and swatted at the Shadow, trying fruitlessly to draw its attention. You helplessly watched as Riko finally fell down, screaming her throat raw as the Shadow closed in. From the corner of her eye, she spotted the chain rattling on the ground and instinctively dove for it. Once she felt the biting cold metal in her hands, she dug her heels into the ground and - _

    “Why are you trying so hard to be my friend?” You asked, voice trembling and dropping her gaze down to their feet. “My Shado -  _ I _ almost killed you...” In the depths of her mind, she could have the deep, rumbling growl of her envious Shadow, see the flash of those disgusting yellow eyes. She remembered Chika desperately shouting and scrambling to get its attention. She remembered the look of absolute horror on Riko’s face as it erupted from the mist in its monstrous form.

_     “I’ll kill you, Sakurauchi! I’ll kill you! You can’t take Chika from me when you’re  _ dead _!” _

    The sand shifted and she suddenly felt nimble fingers gently grasping her hands, squeezing them comfortingly. Her hands gave You something to focus on other than her straying thoughts, and she found herself squeezing back to steady herself further. When she eventually looked up, she was met with Riko’s gentle gaze, her lips tugged up in a small, soft smile.

    “Do I really have to remind you that you also saved me?” she asked, voice warm with gratitude. “I don’t completely understand, but our Shadows seem to be a reflection of our innermost thoughts and feelings - and yours wanted me dead.” Seeing the pain on You’s face, Riko took a deep, calming breath that You unconsciously mimicked. “But, despite all of the pain I’d brought you, you refused to let it even touch me.” Her smile slowly grew as she spoke. “I want to know the person who denied her Shadow for adamantly. I want to know the person who went through such great lengths to protect a source of her pain. I want to know the person who swept Chika up into her sore arms after a long-fought battle.” Her grip tightened. “I want to know Watanabe You, and I want to be her friend.”

    You pulled away, eyes wide as she stepped back and away from Riko.

    “Sa-Saku -”

    “I’m sorry,” Riko interrupted, her smile turning sheepish as her cheeks darkened and she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “I just dropped that on you suddenly. We can go slower if you don’t feel comfortable.” A pregnant, awkward, silence fell over them. Riko had averted her gaze, nervous and embarrassed eyes focusing on everything but You. You fought back her own blush, Riko’s words slowly sinking in. When was the last time someone had been so upfront with her?

    “I...This is all so sudden,” You stammered, anxiously rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to get her barrings. “I... Yeah, let’s take this slow... Like... How about our names? You can call me by my first name? Is that alright?” Riko straightened up, beaming at her.

    “Yeah, let’s start with that,” she agreed. She looked up, noting the time. “It’s getting late... You, how about I walk you to the bus stop?”

    “Thanks... Riko...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	14. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Numb  
> Word Count: 397  
> Characters: Kanan, Yoshiko  
> Pairing(s): N/A  
> AU: Sense8!AU  
> Author's note: Some mentions of depression and anxiety in this drabble. Feel free to skip over it.

It’s another one of those days, because of course it is.

She stars at her boring white wall, blanket wrapped tight around her and head pressed into her pillow. Her phone lays right next to her face, but she can’t even bring herself to pick it up. She feels tired, but not tired enough to fall asleep.

She resigns herself to wallowing in this feeling.

A heaviness has settled in her chest, right in the dead center - where it can sit on her heart and lungs. The muscles in her shoulders and in her hands feel tense, as though she’s bracing for some kind of unknown impact. Occasionally, she feels a chill sweep over her, despite her AC being turned off and laying in her warm bed.

If she closes her eyes, she thinks about everything and nothing at the same time. She thinks about how her rent will be due in just a week. She thinks about how she missed the raid she’d been looking forward to for months because she overslept. She thinks about how she’s almost out of food in her fridge. She thinks about the last time she went outside and nearly made a fool of herself at the convenience store when she accidentally knocked over a crate -

She stubbornly keeps her eyes open.

“Waaaa, I’m so tired~!” She smells the ocean and hot sand before a weight falls on top of her and she’s being crushed under a mass of muscle. Kanan’s strong arms wrap around her cocoon and suddenly she’s lying on top of her, head awkwardly nestled against Kanan’s sharp collar bone before she shifts into a more comfortable position. “I thought my classes would never end today,” Kanan whines into her hair.

She doesn’t respond - doesn’t know how to respond, but she knows that Kanan knows and so she simply relaxes into her hold. Kanan’s arms feel comfortable around her, even through the blanket. Kanan looks as relaxed as ever, though she’d been complaining about her tired she is just moments before. Kanan’s breathing is steady as she relaxes in her bed.

“I don’t have anymore classes today,” Kanan says.

Though her chest still feels heavy, and her muscles still feel tense, she finds that she no longer feels cold.

When she close her eyes, she thinks only of shimmering blue waters, a cloudless sky, and a bright sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	15. Nesoberi - Tera jumbo size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nesoberi - Tera jumbo size  
> Word Count: 155  
> Characters: Riko, Riko's mother  
> Pairing(s): YouRiko (Implied)  
> AU: N/A  
> Author's Note: Another short, late drabble. Now that school is over, I will try my best to catch up with these.

    “Would you care to explain this?” To puncuate her point, her mother lightly pat the head of the enormous nesoberi sitting by her side. Riko refused to make eye contact, nervously staring down at her lap, fists anxiously clenching and unclenching the fabric of her skirt. On the other side of the tables, her mother calmly sat, expression painfully neutral despite the giant nesoberi of Watanabe You occupying the seat next to her. Due to its size, it was close to falling out of the chair, but her mother kept a steady hand on its head to keep it from toppling over.

    “I’d rather not...”Riko answered honestly, voice soft and meek.

    “Riko.” Her mother’s voice was calm, free of judgement. Riko kept her gaze averted, missing the way her mother’s neutral expression gave way to a teasing smirk. “You know you didn’t have to buy this when you’re friends with the  _ real _ Watanabe You?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


	16. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Break In  
> Word Count: 644  
> Characters: Chika, Hanamaru, Riko, Riko's mother (Minor), Ruby, Yoshiko's mother (Minor), You  
> Pairing(s): N/A (Though YouRiko could be implied)  
> AU: Persona!AU

“We  _ need _ to get into her room if we want to get into her dungeon,” Chika explained gruffly, glaring at the ground and fists clenched at her sides. “If we can’t get in...Then Tsushima’s gonna end up just like the others before us.” The harsh truth was met with a grim silence. Everyone, even Riko, understood just what was at stake if they couldn’t get into that apartment. Choking back a sob, Ruby pivoted on her heel and threw herself into Hanamaru’s open arms, burrowing her face into the crock of her neck as she hid her tears. You fidgeted with the bill of her cap, eyes distinct and unfocused. Riko looked on, lips pressed in a thin line as she scrambled to think of something -  _ anything _ \- that could help.

“Is there really no other way?” You muttered, voice so soft it was nearly drowned out by Ruby’s deep breathing.

“W-We need to get into Tsushima’s apartment... I-if we can’t...” Ruby trailed off and Hanamaru tightened her hold around her, stroking her back in soothing circles as she cried into her shirt.

Riko perked up. She knew that name.

“Tsushima?” The others, save for Ruby, turned their attention to her. “If I’m thinking of the same one, then I think I have an idea.”

 

She wordlessly watched as Ms. Tsushima broke down into tears, her whole body quaking with loud sobs and ruined mascara leaving dark streaks down her cheeks. Her mother quickly hurried to her side, offering a handful of tissues and some words of comfort to soothe her. Finally seeing her opportunity, Riko excused herself to the bathroom, rising from her seat and leaving the two adults to themselves as she quickly sneaked out of the room and towards the front door.

Peering through the peep hole, Riko spotted the familiar orange of Chika’s hair and slowly turned the knob, making sure to make as little noise as possible. Once the door was open enough, Hanamaru led the charge into the apartment, guiding the others towards Yoshiko’s room. Closing the door quietly behind them, Riko trailed after them, bringing up the rear and glancing over her shoulder to keep an eye out for her mother or Ms. Tsushima. She hoped Ms. Tsushima’s cries were loud and distracting enough to cover their footsteps, but she kept peering over her shoulder just to be sure.

Hanamaru pointed to the door directly in front of them, signaling which one was Yoshiko’s. Riko watched as Chika took the lead, placing herself between Hanamaru and possible danger. With the same amount of care Riko had used when letting them into the apartment, Chika cracked open the door to Yoshiko’s room, revealing the ominously dark bedroom. Chika glanced over her shoulder, giving everyone a firm nod before stepping inside. The air shifted and warped around her, and she was pulled into the dungeon. Hanamaru and Ruby followed quickly after, vanishing into Yoshiko’s dungeon just as Chika had. When You moved to follow, Riko grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. You looked back, confusion clear on her face.

“Be careful, please,” she whispered urgently. Speaking like this was a risk to their operation, however, because she wouldn’t be able to go with them in this dungeon, she wanted some assurance. Seeing the worry in her furrowed brow and concerned frown, You reached over and squeezed Riko’s hand reassuringly.

“I’ll take care of them,” she whispered back. Before Riko could respond, she slipped free from her grasp and stepped into Yoshiko’s room, pulling the door shut behind herself. Now alone, Riko stared at the bedroom, shaking her head in frustration.

“You idiot...I told  _ you _ to be careful...” she muttered angrily. She begrudgingly turned her back to the door and quickly returned to the dining room, knowing she’d been gone long enough to attract possible suspicions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! And, if anyone ever wants to talk about Love Live with me, feel free to reach out to me!  
> I can also be reached here:  
> Tumblr: schyven.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @fmaslkfd1


End file.
